Medical application of ultrasound is increasing at a rapid rate; BEIB is active in three instrumentation areas: (1) real-time imaging; (2) Doppler velocimetery; and (3) sonar micrometery. All three types of instruments are being developed for employment in a clinical setting. Although most foreseen uses are in cardiology, encouraging results have also been obtained in ophthalmology.